santosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Joining SantosRP
Introduction SantosRP is serious roleplaying server. Therefore, the staff implemented a simple system to keep people that may not be able to roleplay properly or seriously. Joining SantosRP is a simple four-step procedure. It will take no-time to join the community. Please acknowledge that our community strictly prohibits the entrance of people that are under the age of sixteen. This protocol was implemented due to a statistical measure: Most of the people that are under the age of sixteen are most likely to have a very high pitched voice, and possibly a mingy/immature and unprofessional behavior. Back to the main topic of this page: Joining SantosRP. The four steps are as followed: 1) Signing up and account configuration. 2) Civilian application submission. 3) Civilian interview attendance. 4) Installation of content. Signing Up and Account Configuration Your first step to join the community is to register and make an account. Click on this link and register. You can sign up using Steam as well. After making your account, you have to link your Steam account to your forum's account. You can do so by going to the home page of the SantosRP forums and click on your name. Afterward, navigate to "Account Settings" tab. On the fourth option, you will the label "Steam". Click on it. Afterward, simply fill the required information and click on "Save". Civilian Application Submission This is the part where you provide the community's staff a bit more information about you. After making your account, you can simply navigate to the following page and fill the civilian application form. Remember, our staff analyses the application carefully. Their task is to make sure everything is acceptable and eligible. Make sure to choose a wise full name, here are few examples of good names: John Robinson, John White, John Flint, Motaz Smith, David Wilson, Mikhail Petrovich. Here are few examples of bad names: Jack Gawff, Jack Off, Jack Goff, Mike Hunt, Mik Cunnt, Peter TheEngineer, Jblover123. Make sure to fill your REAL date of birth. Follow the minimum word requirements for both of the essays and make sure not to copy from other people, or else you will be banned permanently. After filling all the sections, submit the application. Now all you have to do is wait... On average, it takes around ten minutes for your application to be reviewed after submission. Civilian Interview Attendance This is the part where most of the people stress out about, but don't worry. If you read the server rules and memorized the chain of command then you will have no problems to pass the interview without a sweat. If your application was marked in progress, you will be directed by a support member to proceed to our Teamspeak3 server: ts.santosrp.com. After joining the server, proceed to the "Waiting for Interview" channel and change your name to: in linename for example: 01.John Smith or 02.John Smith, the number is depended on the number in line. Remember, enter the channel only if you feel fluent with the server rules and CoC. * The civilian interview is a closed book interview. You are not allowed to look at the rules during the interview. * Cheating on the interview or speaking to someone that is not the interviewer is a bannable offense. Installation of Content Here are all the things that you will need to play SantosRP without any technical difficulties. * Santos content/Launcher * Gspeak and Tslib 1.5. * Steam Community content * Counter Strike: Source content and textures